


A is for Anger (or lack of)

by WhoStarLocked



Series: Clint Barton's Family Fics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked
Summary: Follows on from How Hawkeye Retired. Snippets of the Bartons' life together as a family.Laura is angry, until she realizes she's not, not really.





	A is for Anger (or lack of)

**Author's Note:**

> This story series does follow on from How Hawkeye Retired; it can probably be read alone, but I'd recommend reading that one first!   
> The kids' birthdays:  
> Cody: 23rd April 2006  
> Layla: 31st July 2010  
> Nathaniel: 5th May 2015   
> (This is from no official, source, I just made them up)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

10th May 2015

Laura hummed to herself as she pottered around the kitchen, clearing away the kids’ breakfast things. She smiled sweetly as she passed Nathaniel- only a couple of days old- sleeping peacefully in his cot. There was a pang in her chest as she contemplated how much of his life Clint would miss.

She knew better than to complain – Clint’s work was important, to him and the world, and without it he’d likely go crazy. But still, he missed so many beautiful moments in his children’s lives for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. It was unfair. Laura shook her head to free herself from her trail of thoughts.

The last time she’d thought about it, she’d selfishly entertained the notion of leaving him, and finding the kids a dad who could be there for them all the time. Then Natasha had rung and told her that Clint had been brainwashed by a psychopathic Norse-god-alien-thing. Laura never thought about leaving him again.

She turned suddenly as the door opened. Clint stood in the doorway, smiling that awkward, loveable smile as he came in silently.

“Clint?” She asked. Her heart fluttered in her chest. “What are you doing here? I thought-” He smiled as he crossed the threshold and pulled her into a hug that she happily returned.

“Steve told me to go home.” He murmured gently, his chin resting gently on top of her head as he held her close.

Laura pulled back and eyed her partner sceptically. “What? He’s never just given you time off before.”

Clint chuckled softly. “Let’s just say he was persuaded to let me retire early.” He answered with a grin. Laura raised an eyebrow.  Clint drew away, moving towards the bag still in the doorway.  He rummaged around and then turned back to her, holding an opened envelope.

Laura felt rage boiling inside her. “I told him not to send that.” She hissed. Much to her surprise, Clint only smiled.

“Yeah, well, it worked.” He said, looking at the letter as he turned it over in his hands. “Steve read it, and told me to go home and not come back.”  Clint smiled as he met Laura’s gaze.

“The fucking shit.” Laura answered, though there was no heat in her tone. In fact, more than anything she was relieved. If Clint had – in effect – retired, then he wouldn’t be leaving with there being the chance it was for the last time anymore.

“Still angry?” Clint asked, a knowing smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes. Laura smiled back.

“Cooper Nicholas Barton! Get down here now!” She yelled up the stairs. In the kitchen, Clint flinched.

“Remind me to never piss you off.” He smiled as their son slunk down the stairs cautiously.

“Next time I tell you not to do something, do not do it anyway!” Laura shouted as he came into view. Cooper frowned, before his face paled and he stepped down the last step. He turned into the kitchen-

“Dad!” He yelled happily and ran to Clint, who laughed and hugged his son just as fiercely as Cooper hugged him.  “Did the letter really work?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Clint smiled.

“For good?” Cooper was watching him with wide eyes.

“For good.”  He smiled as Cooper hugged his father even tighter.

Laura cherished the warmth in her chest as Lila thundered down the stairs to join them.


End file.
